


NYC Soil

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, BAMF Peggy Carter, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Era, Canon Related, Communication, Community: 1_million_words, Community: comicdrabbles, Community: multi-genfic, Drabble, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Friendship, Gen, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Torture, Japan, Mission Fic, Nonverbal Communication, Phone Calls & Telephones, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Canon, Post-Mission, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Post-World War II, Team, Team Dynamics, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack put Peggy on the ground when HYDRA dragged the SSR somewhere Jack didn't want to go, and that mission's finally over now. </p><p>
  <b>comicdrabbles challenge #128: Japan.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	NYC Soil

Because _she_ loves torturing him _half_ as much as anyone there had, Carter waits until Jack's stopped reeling from the way he flung his head back for the first shot before saying anything.

"Well, you survived."

"Yeah, no thanks to you," he says, and Sousa grins since Jack's actually saying the opposite. Their team's fallen into a routine of that. 

"Excuse me for not having a purse _quite_ large enough to tote an office along with me so that I could field your worries."

Stark sighs.

"Portable telephone, I'll get on it sooner or later," he groans, scribbling it down.


End file.
